


Perfect Symmetry

by Mount_Seleya



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jon, Community: valar-morekinks, Crack, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sibling Incest, Top Robb, Voyeurism, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mount_Seleya/pseuds/Mount_Seleya
Summary: Jaime and Cersei discover another secret sibling tryst already in progress when they go to the Broken Tower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the following prompt posted on the valar_morekinks community on LiveJournal: " _Jon/Robb, Cersei/Jaime (voyeurism) - Cersei and Jaime go to the tower to fuck. Someone else beat them to it._ " LiveJournal introduced a very scary TOS two days ago, thus I won't be touching that site again, and hopefully the prompter comes across this fill here.

Jaime's ears heard the whinging wail before his eyes discerned the two figures knelt on the floor amidst tumbled stones. Looping an arm around Cersei's waist, he swiftly dragged her behind the half-collapsed wall, his other hand clapping over her mouth to stifle her startled cry. She twisted against his hold, grinding the lovely swell of her arse into his cock, already hard and straining against his breeches.

"Oh, Gods, _take it_ ," came a rough growl from behind the wall.

Craning his head to the side, Jaime pressed his eye to the tiny, narrow gap where the mortar had crumbled away between two bricks. In the light streaming through the window, he saw Robb Stark, red-brown hair plastered to his forehead, teeth grit as he rutted into a boy on all fours. The boy was mewling, broken, desperate sounds. One of Stark's hands clutched his pale hip tightly. The other was locked in his black curls.

Not Greyjoy, then.

"The heir to Winterfell," whispered Jaime, lips brushing the shell of Cersei's ear, "and the bastard."

Cersei's mouth curved into a smile against the palm of Jaime's hand.

 _Brothers_. Perhaps it was the Gods. Perhaps chance. Whatever the case, it was a sweet, rare gift that they should find themselves here.

"Please, Robb, I need..." Snow was begging now.

Cersei bunched eager fingers in her skirts and hitched them up past her waist. Jaime let his hand fall away from her mouth. He snuck the hand between her thighs, delving into the soft wet heaven of her sex until she was shivering against him, biting off broken little gasps.

"They could catch us," Cersei hissed under the cloak of Snow's keening wails.

"Good thing we caught them first," Jaime returned archly.

Cersei jerked out of his hold. Flattened her body front-first against the wall, holding her skirts up to reveal the pale, inviting curve of her arse. Jaime needed no further direction. Hand reaching down, he fumbled his cock out of his breeches, guided himself into her cunt.

Necessity kept Jaime's rhythm slow and easy. His sister pressed an eye to the gap. He didn't need to behold the glorious sight she was seeing. He could _hear_ everything Stark was doing to Snow. Every feral, growling grunt. Every sharp, needy wail. Every squelching slap.

"Touch me, for pity's sake!" Snow finally snapped

Stark laughed. It was warm and surprisingly deep. "You have a hand, brother."

Jaime couldn't help wondering if he'd had even half of Stark's stamina and self-control at his age. He was already skirting the edge of release. Burying his face in the silken spill of Cersei's hair, he wrapped his arms around her waist, slowed his thrusts to a languorous crawl.

It did little good. Snow soon wailed his climax. Cersei stilled and shuddered, and the sweet, rippling squeeze of her cunt dragged Jaime after. He pressed his lips to the warm skin of her neck to mute a groan. Rode out her intensity as a rough cry finally broke out of Stark.

They stood gathering their breath for a moment. Then Jaime pressed a parting kiss into the crook of Cersei's neck and stepped away from her. Tucked himself back into his breeches as she straightened her spine and let her skirts drop back down around her ankles.

"Bran! What are you doing?" came Snow's shocked voice from the other side of the wall.

There was a clatter of stones knocking against each other as the brothers clambered to their feet in unison.

"How many times has Mother told you not to climb?" said Stark, a little too breathlessly for it to sound like a true admonishment.

Cersei and Jaime seized the opportunity to sneak away down the stairs, leaving the brothers to explain their half-dressed, flustered state.


End file.
